Nyotalia School, Nation, and HetaFive
by girl-chan2
Summary: Nation akan mengajar di Nyotalia School, sebuah sekolah yang dihuni oleh puluhan murid nista. Belum lagi Girl-chan dan kawan-kawan juga ada di sana. Apakah Nation bisa mengajar di sana dengan baik?
1. Prolog

Me: "Halo! Fic baru lagi!" XD

Cowboy: "Lagi? Berapa banyak yang kau terlantarkan, BakAuthor?"

Me: "Memangnya kenapa?"

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan milikku!

Warning: Teacher!Nation, gaje, abal, OOC, ada OC, Author masuk fic (?), School!AU, nama asli Girl-chan disensor (?), Humor gagal, Genre tidak tetap (?), dll.

Catatan: Wali kelas untuk kelas 9 (berlaku Chapter depan):

91: Japan

92: Norway

93: Turkey

94: Prussia

95: Switzerland

* * *

**Prolog: Nyotalia School, Nation Coming (?)**

* * *

Hari Minggu yang indah di sebuah sekolah bernama Nyotalia School. Anak-anak di sekolah itu sedang melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan. Seperti yang dilakukan kelas 93 yang sedang istirahat setelah selesai latihan upacara bendera.

"Haah, capek!" kata Girl-chan sambil minum susu yang dibelinya dari kantin.

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat beberapa personifikasi negara yang sedang lewat di sekitar lapangan.

'Demi Denmark yang nyungsep ke got (?), itu kan para Nation! Ngapain mereka ke sini?' pikir Girl-chan cengo.

BYUR!

Gadis itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik nyungsep di selokan.

'Eh DenDen (?), siapa tuh yang tadi nyungsep?' pikir Girl-chan lagi. 'Apa jangan-jangan...'

Girl-chan pun mendekati pria itu dengan ragu-ragu. Dia pun menolongnya tanpa banyak tanya.

"Terima kasih, ya!" kata pria itu sambil nyengir.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia udah kegirangan setengah mati. Kenapa bisa begitu? Beginilah isi hatinya.

'Gila! Ini hanya gue atau ni orang memang Denmark? Gue mesti kasih tau yang lain, nih!'

"Apa kamu tau letak ruang guru?"

Pertanyaan dari pria tadi sukses membuyarkan pikiran Girl-chan.

"Eh? Oh, i-iya! Saya bisa antarkan anda, pak Den-"

"Mathias saja!" potong pria itu. Dia takut anak itu keterusan manggil dengan nama negaranya.

"Baiklah!"

Gadis itu langsung mengantarkan pria itu ke ruang guru. Setelah tiba di depan ruang guru, mereka pun berhenti.

"Ini ruangannya, pak!" jelas Girl-chan.

"Oh iya! Makasih ya, err..."

"Nama saya ****, tapi panggil aja Girl-chan!"

"Makasih ya, Girl-chan!" kata personifikasi Denmark itu sambil memasuki ruang guru.

Sementara Girl-chan langsung berlari sambil teriak kegirangan. Dia tidak sabar untuk memberitahukannya kepada keempatnya temannya di Masion.

* * *

Di HetaFive Masion (?)...

"Aku pulang!" kata Girl-chan sambil mendobrak pintu.

"Kagak sopan amat lu, Girl-chan!" gerutu Dark sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari doujin Elsword x Raven (?) yang dibacanya.

"Maaf, maaf!" Anak itu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Tapi gue punya kabar gembira buat kalian!"

"Kabar apaan?" tanya Yuki sambil menutup berjudul 'Sejarah Perang Dunia 1 dan 2'.

"Para Nation mau ngajar di sekolah kita!" jawab Girl-chan bersemangat.

Sontak, suasana Masion pun langsung hening. Bahkan, Fyro yang sedang nonton TV pun langsung tersedak camilan yang dimakannya.

"Demi apa?! Nation mau ngajar di sekolah kita?!" tanya Hanny yang dengan noraknya masuk lewat jendela (?).

"Beneran! Tadi gue ngeliat para Nation di lapangan dan ketemu sama Denmark yang nanyain ruang guru! Gue yakin mereka mau ngajar!" jawab Girl-chan sambil ber-fansgirling ria.

Kedua gadis itu pun langsung joget ala Trio Ubur-Ubur (?), bahkan lebih norak dari itu. Sementara yang lain? Yuki sweatdrop, Fyro tersedak lagi, dan Dark kembali membaca doujin-nya.

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruang guru...

"Kita akan ngajar besok?" tanya Mathias setelah mengeringkan badannya.

"Tentu saja, Anko!" jawab Lukas cuek.

Pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat seorang gadis yang merupakan personifikasi Indonesia, Aida Ayundasari.

"Baiklah! Mari kita mulai rapatnya!" kata Aida.

Rapat di ruang guru pun berlangsung agak lancar karena ada sedikit keributan di ruangan tersebut.

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 1:**

**Nyotalia School kedatangan guru baru!**

**"Pa-pagi, pak (AK-47) (?)!"**

**"Kalian kagak awesome, ya!"**

**"Baiklah! Bapak akan lepasin topeng bapak dengan satu syarat!"**

**"Gue heran! Jangan-jangan pak Sadiq beneran cinta sama negaranya!"**

**"Kenapa ya ada aura mistis di sini?"**

**"Pak! Bisa jauhin temen-temennya nggak, pak?"**

**"Bagaimana dengan kelas lain?"**

**"Mari kita meramal!"**

**"MASA SIH?!"**

* * *

Me: "Maaf kalau agak gaje! Saya nyalin dari buku dengan sedikit pengubahan!" *membungkuk 15 derajat (?).* "Oh iya, selamat HUT RI yang ke- berapa, ya?" *ditimpuk tumpeng (?) karena lupa ultah negara sendiri.*

Aida: "Woi! Gue sekarang udah 69 tahun, dodol!"

Me: "Maaf ya, Ida-chan! Habisnya, gue agak pelupa!"

Aida: "Terserah!" *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Kok lu jadi kayak Cowboy, sih?"

Aida: "Who?" *ditembak Cowboy.*

Cowboy: "LU KATE GUE CANADA?!"

Aida: "Sori ya, mas!" ^^V

Cowboy: *facepalm.*

Me: "Daripada berantem, mending bacain kuis!"

Aida: "Memangnya ada, ya?"

Cowboy: "Ada lah! Lu kayak kagak tau BakAuthor aja!"

Me: "Baiklah! Kuisnya adalah..."

Cowboy: "Coba para Reader menebak siapa aja yang ngomong di Preview tadi!"

Aida: "Yang bisa menjawab persis dengan jawaban di chapter depan, kalian boleh meminta Special Chapter untuk fic ini! Asal berhubungan dengan para Nation atau kelas yang ingin ditampilkan!"

Me: "Oh iya! Buat para Author yang ditampilkan di fic ini, kalian harus mengirimkan formulir (?) identitas di PM! Formatnya seperti ini!"

**Nama: (Nama pendek dari penname atau nama asli juga tidak apa-apa! *plak!*)**

**Umur: (Umur yang sekarang!)**

**Kelas: (91, 92, 94, 95! Soalnya kelas 93 itu kelas saya! *dihajar teman-teman sekelas.*)**

**Penampilan: (Penampilan formal! (Cowboy: "Ya iyalah! Masa penampilan di medan perang (?)?"))**

**Senjata: (Di 1p dan 2p!)**

**Nation Favorit: (Urutannya dari Axis, Allied, Nordic, Baltic (Kalau kagak demen juga kagak apa-apa! *digebukin Trio Baltic.*), dan Other (Kalau ini harus salah satu dari 4 Nation tadi atau Nation lain selain itu!).)**

Cowboy: "Segitu doang?"

Me: "Iyalah!

Cowboy: *jawdrop.*

Me: "Review!" :D


	2. Day 1

Balas Review! :D

**rifka: Nanti saya masukin! Thanks for Review!**

**LalaNur Aprilia: Iya, si Sadiq mau buka topengnya setelah jeda iklan! XD *digampar.* Anda juga mau masuk? Oke, deh! Terima kasih Review-nya!**

**HannyAnonymous: HADUH, HANNY-CHAN! ANDA SELALU BIKIN SAYA GREGET KARENA SAKING NISTANYA SAYA NGETIK FIC KURANG BERMUTU INI, SAYA SAMPAI MAU KAWIN DENGAN DENMARK! XD *plak!* Oke, maafkan kegajean yang barusan! Saya kepikiran aja kalau ada yang keluar lewat jendela dan tolong jangan tuduh abangmu itu, oke? :D Oh iya, anda mau kan saya masukin ke kelas 91? Biar bisa ketemu Japan! XD *duar!* Arigatou Gonzaimatsu! :D (Maaf kalau salah! Saya nggak terlalu bisa bahasa Jepang! ^^V)**

**one sided reflect: Mikado, toh? *sok kenal.* Boleh aja, kok! Ini udah lanjut! :D**

**Luciano Fyro: Oke, biodatanya saya terima! Salam awesome juga dan ini dia kelanjutannya!**

**LuLu Bookman J.R: Mungkin setelah jeda iklan! XD *plak!* Tungguin aja, ya! :D**

Oke! Happy reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day with Nation**

* * *

Hari Senin yang indah di Nyotalia School, kalau seandainya tidak ada kabar tentang guru baru yang akan ngajar di sekolah mereka. Kelas 93 pun langsung rusuh membicarakannya.

"Masa sih?" tanya Fareza. "Beneran ada guru baru mau ngajar di sini?"

"Iye, sumpe! Kemarin gue liat salah satu gurunya akrab sama ****!" jawab Nurul.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan gue? Lu ngeliatin gue sama pak Mathias, ya?" tanya Girl-chan dengan dark aura yang mengerikan.

"Eh, kagak ada! Memangnya lu kenal sama tu guru?" tanya Dianka.

"Kenalan dari zaman BAkaHELenAra (?), keles!" jawab gadis berambut ponytail itu cuek.

Seluruh kelas 93 pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Hoi, kalian! Cepat turun! Nanti ditembakin, lho!" teriak Roderich dari depan kelas.

"Iya, bapak!" balas seluruh kelas sambil bergegas keluar kelas.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah upacara bendera, anak-anak langsung masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

**-Kelas 95-**

"Eh, menurut lu kita dapat wali kelasnya cewek atau cowok?" tanya Lala.

"Menekedele!" jawab Dark cuek sambil baca doujin Ara x Elesis (?).

"Cowok kali!" kata Hadi sambil baca manga Hentai (!).

"SELAMAT PAGI!" teriak seorang pria berambut pirang memasuki kelas dengan membawa... AK-47?

"Pa-pagi, pak (AK-47)!" balas anak-anak sambil merinding disko (min Dark).

"Siapa yang tadi ngomong?!" tanya pria itu.

"Problem ya buat bapak?" tanya Dark nekad.

"Terserah kau saja! Nama bapak Vash Zwigly! Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian! Ada pertanyaan?"

"Pak! Saya mau nanya! BAPAK SEBENARNYA MAU NGAJAR ATAU MAU PERANG?! KOK BAPAK BAWA AK-47, SIH?! tanriak (tanya plus teriak (?)) Ryeid emosi.

"Bapak sengaja bawa AK-47 buat menghukum murid yang macam-macam biar disiplin!"

Seluruh kelas 95 langsung merinding disko lagi dan berdoa dalam hati, 'Ya Tuhan, semoga kita nggak kena masalah sama guru killer yang satu ini!'

* * *

**-Kelas 94-**

"Gue bosen, nih!" kata Dissa. "Ada yang punya buku yang bisa dibaca, nggak?"

"Gue punya Manga sama Doujin! Mau beli?" tawar Rama sambil mengeluarkan dagangannya.

"Eh, lu kan dari kelas 92! Ngapain lu ke sini? Mau jualan?" tanya Mea heran.

"Iya dong!" jawab Rama bangga sambil nyengir.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak yang awesome!" sapa seorang berambut putih memasuki kelas.

"Pagi, pak Asem (?)!" balas anak-anak sweatdrop.

"Kalian kagak awesome, ya!" kata pria itu.

"Bapak kali yang asem!" balas Dissa cuek.

"Oke, deh! Nama bapak Gilbert 'Awesome' Beilscmidt! Kesesesese~"

Seluruh kelas pun langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

**-Kelas 93-  
**

"Hoi, ****! Menurut lu, kita dapet wali kelasnya cowok atau cewek?" tanya Luthfi.

"Menurut gue sih cowok!" jawab Girl-chan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas gambar di atas meja gadis itu.

"Gambar mulu! Entar diomelin lu!" tegur Atun di bangku sebelah kiri Girl-chan.

"Diem aja, keles!" balas gadis itu kesal.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa seorang pria berambut coklat dengan topeng di wajahnya.

"Pagi, pak Topeng (?)!" balas anak-anak sweatdrop.

"Kok kalian panggil bapak begitu?" tanya guru itu heran.

"Habisnya bapak pake topeng,sih!" jawab Bama yang duduk di belakang Girl-chan.

"Iya, pak!" timpal Ghevira The Master Gombal (?). "Bapak ganteng deh kalau nggak pake topeng!"

"Baiklah! Bapak akan melepaskan topeng bapak dengan satu syarat!"

"Apaan itu, pak?" tanya Dimas yang duduk di sebelah Bama.

"Bapak akan mengajukan pertanyaan dan bapak minta salah satu dari kalian harus menjawabnya!" jelas guru itu. "Oh iya, nama bapak Sadiq Adnan dari Turki! Bapak pengen nanya sama yang paling pintar di kelas ini!"

"**** aja, pak!" seru seluruh kelas sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku Girl-chan.

"Memangnya Nona **** ini pintar, ya?" tanya Sadiq ragu.

"Iyalah, pak! Bapak coba aja nanyain dia!" jawab Delle bersemangat.

"Baiklah! Pertanyaan pertama, apa ibukota Turki?"

"Ankara!"

"Kota terpenting di Turki?"

"Istanbul!"

"Sebutkan salah satu isi Perjanjian Sevres yang harus ditanda tangani Turki setelah Perang Dunia 1!"

"Turki diperkecil sehingga hanya tinggal kota Konstatinopel dan sekitarnya!"

"Gue heran! Jangan-jangan pak Sadiq beneran cinta sama negaranya!" bisik Fahira yang duduk di sebelah Atun kepada Amel yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Gue setuju banget sama lu!" balas Amel.

"Negara apa yang merupakan negara Eurasia selain Turki?"

"Rusia yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya pak Ivan, pak!"

"Baiklah! Karena nona **** ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan bapak, bapak akan melepaskan topeng bapak!"

Sadiq pun mulai melepaskan topengnya. Reaksi seluruh kelas? Para mulas (murid kelas) pun hanya bisa cengo (min Girl-chan yang hanya memasang pokerface).

* * *

**-Kelas 92-**

"Kenapa ya ada aura mistis di sini?" tanya Rifi sambil merinding disko.

"Perasaan lu doang, keles!" balas Yuki cuek.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Lukas datar.

"Pa-pagi, pak!" kata anak-anak itu merinding.

"Pak! Bisa jauhin teman-teman bapak nggak, pak?" tanya Rama. Sejak kapan anak ini balik ke kelas?

"Kamu bisa liat?"

"Kagak, pak! Tapi kami punya indra keenam, lho!"

"Oh!" Lukas pun menggerakkan tangannya."Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik, pak!"

* * *

**-Kelas 91-**

Sekarang kelas itu sedang memperhatikan keadaan kelas lain sambil menunggu walas (wali kelas).

"Bagaimana keadaan kelas lain?" tanya Mikado.

"Menekedele, bang!" jawab Hanny cuek. "Menurut abang, walas kita siapa?"

"Kali aja Japan!" kata Fyro sambil membaca Doujin.

Dan bener aja, Kiku memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Kiku.

"Pagi, pak!" balas anak-anak itu.

"Tebakan bagus, Fyro-kun!" bisik Hanny.

TONG TONG TONG TONG TONG! (?)

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

* * *

Di kantin...

"Mari kita meramal!" kata Lala.

Tapi orang-orang yang ada di depan Lala sekarang sedang sibuk sendiri. Girl-chan lagi main sama kucing peliharaannya, Hanny duel dengan Mikado, Fyro dan Rifi lagi nyari makanan, Yuki lagi baca doujin DeNor, Dark lagi makan soto, sementara Dissa dan Rama lagi ngobrol.

"Woi, kalian! Lu dengerin gue kagak, sih?!" tanya Lala sewot.

"Denger, keles!" jawab Girl-chan cuek sambil merangkul kucingnya.

"Lho, Dissa! Muka lu kenapa pucet?" tanya Dark saat melihat muka Dissa yang sedikit pucat.

"A-aku ta-takut sa-sama kucingnya Girl-chan!" jawab Dissa sambil merinding disko.

Webek, webek... (?)

"WUAPHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT THE DENMARK (?)?! DISSA TAKUT KUCING?! DUNIA KIAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" teriak seluruh HetaFive (min Dissa, Dark, dan Girl-chan) panik.

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruang guru...

"Hachi!" Entah kenapa, Mathias langsung bersin di tempat.

"Kau kenapa, Ta-san?" tanya Tino heran.

"Kagak apa-apa, kok!" jawab pria jabrik sambil tersenyum kecil.

'Siapa yang ngomongin gue, ya?' pikir personifikasi Denmark heran.

* * *

Kita kembali ke HetaFive!

"Aku mau meramal Girl-chan dulu, deh!" kata Lala sambil mendekati gadis berambut hitam ponytail itu. "Kok perasaan gue kagak enak, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Girl-chan bingung.

"Lu bakalan jadi murid kesayangannya pak Mathias!" jawab Lala agak cengo.

Webek, webek...

"MASA SIH?!" teriak seluruh HetaFive (min Lala dan Girl-chan) heran.

"Gue mah ngikutin aja!" kata Girl-chan cuek.

TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TERERERENG! (?)

Bel pulang pun berbunyi dan seluruh murid di Nyotalia School pun langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing (kecuali HetaFive yang pulang Masion).

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 2:**

**Hari pertama para Nation mengajar di Nyotalia School**

**"DEMI BERWALD KESURUPAN (?), GUE BERSUMPAH KAGAK PACARAN SAMA TU ANAK! MEMANGNYA LU KATE GUE PEDOFIL?!"**

**"Masa ada rambut namanya Mariazell? Otak pak Roderich udah ngaco!"**

**"PAK SADIQ JATUH DARI LANTAI TIGA, PEMIRSA!"**

**"Saya bangga dengan anda, nak Topeng (?)!"**

**"Bukan! Gue dari Denkor (?), YA DENMARK LAH!"**

**"Gue tanya sama lu! Memangnya 2p ada yang bego, ya?"**

* * *

Me: "Wow! Panjang banget, ya?"

Cowboy: "Dan sangat lama sekali Update-nya!"

Me: "Oh iya, bisakah lu kasih tau pemenang kuis kali ini?"

Cowboy: "Oke! Pemenangnya adalah 'LalaNur Aprilia'! Walaupun dia cuma nebak di bagian Turkey mau buka topengnya!"

Me: "Terima kasih, sobat! Ini buat lu!" *ngasih kue.*

Cowboy: *pergi makan kue.*

Me :Review!" :D


End file.
